687
Chris feels like he is going to transform into the werewolf and has Barnabas lock him in the secret room of the Collins mausoleum. Synopsis : The night is stormy and terrifying, blemished by the evil touch of one long dead. Somewhere in the shadows that engulf the great house at Collinwood, there exists a spirit of a man whose wickedness stains the pages of Collins family history, a man who has returned from the grave bent upon destruction. Chris and Carolyn continue their romance, however Carolyn senses a secret that he keeps from her. She summons up her courage and asks if he is married. Chris laughs and assures her that he is single, but fully intends to be married someday. Later on, Chris feels the transformation coming upon him and has Barnabas lock him in the mausoleum; Barnabas is baffled by this, as there isn't a full moon tonight. A man named Ned Stuart shows up at Collinwood looking for Chris. Ned finds Barnabas and Julia at Chris's cottage, he tells them that Chris was engaged to his sister and implies that she is dead. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: You've been too busy enjoying yourself to worry about your deep, dark secret. ---- : Carolyn: Yes, my mother is a Collins. ---- : Ned: (when Julia asks if his sister is dead) Now that would be the logical conclusion, wouldn't it? : ______________________________________________________________________________ : : : Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Roger Davis as Ned Stuart Background information and notes Production * Roger Davis returns to the cast after an absence of twenty-one episodes. First appearance of character Ned Stuart. Since Jeff Clark is actually Peter Bradford , Ned is the second character played by actor Davis in the original series. Story * If the transformation into a werewolf begins at sunset, why is Chris going through it in the middle of the night? This is also a night without a full moon, so clearly something different is happening. That could explain why he didn't transform at sunset as well. * TIMELINE: Day 272 begins, and will end in 691. It was the "other evening" when Barnabas and Julia saw Beth. There's no full moon tonight, despite this Chris feels pain. 1:10am: Barnabas takes Chris to the Collins mausoleum. It was thirty minutes ago when Barnabas left with Chris. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid flubs: "Julia are you absolutely convinced the woman we... we saw in the photograph is the woman we saw the other evening". Barnabas never saw the photograph as it had been removed just before he came in. * The clock looks like it says 11:10 but it is really 1:10am. It was 11pm in the start of the previous episode, and this apparently still the same night. I don't see a clock that says 11:10. The clock in Chris's cottage says 1:10 from when we first see it. Then when we see the grandfather clock in the Collinwood foyer, it also says 1:10. What's really a problem is that Chris's clock says 1:10 when he gets home to the cottage and starts transforming. When Barnabas and Julia arrive at the cottage after Chris calls them, Chris's clock still says 1:10. Following that, Barnabas takes Chris to the mausoleum and sees him transform, and Barnabas returns to the cottage. When Ned Stuart arrives at Collinwood, the clock says 1:10 and would be at the cottage within a few minutes, and Barnabas has already returned from the mausoleum when Ned arrives. According to the clocks, no time has passed during all of this. * In the first act, when Julia is banging on the locked storage room door calling for help, we hear Barnabas say he's coming, and he sounds quite close. However, there is a fairly long gap before he opens the door (10-15 seconds). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 687 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 687 - You Remind Me of a Man Gallery ( }}) 687g.jpg|Werewolf Curse 687m.jpg|Carolyn 687q.jpg|Looking For Chris Category:Dark Shadows episodes